


A Matter of Time

by aionimica



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Tresspasser, ding dong the demon's dead, including my own, look i'm just trying to break everyone's heart, post battle comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: “Solas,” she started. He blinked, puzzlement flashing across his features as she took a limping step forward.“Inquisitor.”Perhaps it was the potion still knitting her back together, but his words stung. Always respectful, always revenant, always Inquisitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt: Oh, my God, I thought you were going to die. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.

“Inquisitor!”

Dimly, Ellara thought about how it was always _Inquisitor_ with her in public, always reverent, always subdued. Her name was gone, her title lifted up – even now when her body bore down with the brunt of the demon. Air washed out of her lungs as her limbs gave out and the world expanded into white light. A part of her realized that the pride demon was lighter than it should have been, but whether that was her companions pulling it from her or the closing rift pulling the rest of it away. It still shattered the ground beneath them.

Cassandra’s black, close cropped hair was the first thing to stand out against the white, followed closely by frowning eyes and a quick lipped smile. Dorian shook his head. “Looks like that beast got a nice meal before it got its brain blasted out.”

“Not the time, Dorian,” Cassandra said. It was more of a growl than any understandable sound.

She could imagine his smirk, snaking down connected to an elegant shrug. But he didn’t argue and Ellara was in no place to tell him to stop. Besides the dark fragments of his smirk and her hair, Ellara’s world was a blinding white that slowly began to recede as pain stretched down her limbs. Someone grabbed her mouth and shoved a potion down her throat.

The bitterness brought the world back and Ellara gasped.

“Ah, look the Herald’s breathing again!”

She scowled at Dorian. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her to stand. “Don’t look at me like that,” he chided.

“Like what?” she mumbled through what she guessed was a rather swollen lip.

“Like you’re about to die.”

“That bad?”

“You were close.”

She nearly laughed. They were all close   Panic gripped her for a moment. He should be here, he should be here, where was he– She turned against Dorian. “Where is–”

She stopped. And breathed. Ellara saw him standing there. His eyes hard and hand clenched around his staff. White knuckles pulled at pale skin and she knew his nails would mark that staff forever. Everything about him bespoke a hidden rage, an essence that rested in his heart. If possible, his teeth were fangs hidden behind a firmly pressed line and he didn’t look at her, no. The elf stood with a rod down his back burning a hole into the earth where the demon fell.

“Solas,” she started. He blinked, puzzlement flashing across his features as she took a limping step forward.

“Inquisitor.”

Perhaps it was the potion still knitting her back together, but his words stung. Always respectful, always revenant, always _Inquisitor_.

“Come here,” she said and in a motion that should not have been elegant, his eyebrows rose.

“Ah, I believe this is not a moment for us.” Dorian shouldered his staff and took Cassandra by the arm. “Do come with me, dear, I took down a lovely Venatori around the corner and I would like another look at that armor.”

Cassandra jerked her arm away from him and stared back at her. She only could imagine how she looked – she hadn’t yet dared to look – but despite the potion, Ellara stood with one hand clamped to her side, her breath coming hard and ragged and what she hoped was only blood drying and cracking on her hands.

_I’ll be fine_ , Ellara mouthed. Cassandra nodded and despite a final look at her Herald, she turned away.  

Solas didn’t move. He stood in the same spot, hands tight on the staff. He looked at her quizzically, as if trying to decipher some puzzle in her skin.  “Come here,” she repeated.

She didn’t need to ask again. He was at her side in seconds.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly with his hands in her hair, cupping her jaw.

“I should be asking that of you, ma vhenan,” he said softly. The elf reached out and brushed away a strand of her hair, his fingers trailing along her cheek.

Ellara blushed as a hand brushed across her ear. “I’m alright,” she said immediately before taking a deep breath as the potion bit into the pain at her side. It slowly began to receede. “Or at least I’m getting better. I survived and the rift is gone. The demons are gone.”

Her words seemed to do nothing. Solas searched her, eyes moving frantically, checking, double-checking that she was still there. He stepped into her holding her eyes to him, unable to look away.

“I thought I lost you,” he said, his voice threatening to crack. Every part of him looked ready to shatter, barely contained. The emotion in his eyes clouded out any color and instead just left a single beating word behind: horror, horror, horror.

“But you didn’t.” Her hand ran down his arm until their fingers knit together. Ellara held onto them tight. His grip on his staff loosened as her bloody hands stained his. “I’m still here.”

“For now,” Solas said softly. She looked at him curiously, but he bent his head to meet hers. She closed her eyes. “Ma vhenan, don’t scare me like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> (i'm still playing through inquisition for the first time so i'm sure you can expect more fic from me in the future!)


End file.
